


You have no idea how long I've wanted this, Gavin Free

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: They get married and other cute stuff. I have nothing else to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb thought I had. And considering I work in the wedding business, I was all for this absolutely cute thought process. And a good break from dick suck fest even though I haven't written a chapter for that cause school yet here I am. Anyways, enjoy this cuteness. Also, this is just a disaster of what I've seen weddings being from work and actually going to them. I tried.

This day had been coming for months. The moment Michael had proposed, the two of them had started planning, all smiles and loving looks. It was probably driving everyone insane, but they never said so, except to tease.  

When the day finally came, the two kept separate, their friends making sure that they didn't see the other. Maybe it's not the same, but they still wanted the surprise for them, the longing. And the boys were definitely feeling it.  

Gavin was antsy, not sitting down and constantly fixing himself up, making sure the flower was right, his tie looked good. Just nerves eating at him. They kept him from touching his hair, messing it up into the normal, messy look he tended to sport. He did somehow keep himself together, and for that, he was more than grateful. Hopefully he could keep this up in front of Michael. 

Michael, on the other hand, was a bit more calm. He didn't want to ruin anything, had to make sure he stayed looking perfect. Partly, he figured Gavin might not hold it together before and the other was because he knew he was going to be a mess during, seeing Gavin there, finally being able to kiss him and call him his. 

When it was time, Michael was nervous, standing at the end of the aisle. Of course it didn't have the same effect as a woman in a dress, but Gavin was still going to look gorgeous. And he was not going to cry. 

As everyone finally was settled in their seats, the music began and Michael stood up straight, taking a moment before finally turning to look were Gavin would be walking in. Everyone was waiting for him, and Michael was having an issue hiding the big smile on his face, dimples obvious. And then the doors were opening, Michael was glowing, just watching him walk down.  

The moment Gavin was before him, Michael took his hands, just looking him over with a sweet grin. "You look amazing, Gav." 

"Michael, hush," Gavin scolded, walking up with him to stand before the Justice of the Peace.  

Standing there before each other was different than other times, especially when the Justice of the Peace began speaking. Gavin could feel his heart picking up, even though he knew that nothing would really change, would it? They'd still be best friends, the only different thing would be that they were married, that technically Gavin and him would be sharing last names. Michael was standing across from Gavin, trying his best to not cry at the sounds, the realization of what was happening. And then the vows came. And Michael was less than prepared to handle this, while Gavin was sure his weren't up to par. 

Gavin took a deep breath, the two of them already having decided to go first, before he spoke. "Michael Jones. Sometimes I don't know what to say about you, but you still seem to understand me. And that's always a surprise. I feel so lucky to be able to call my best friend my husband. Well, almost. I want you to know that I plan to always be yours, and even when you're yelling at me and trying to kick my butt, I know you love me. Especially with this ring. Thanks boi, for picking me. I love you." 

Michael watched Gavin as his spoke, rubbing at his eyes, even if he was being kind of silly with them. It was still sweet in his mind. He was just so in love with Gavin.  

Gavin was hardly prepared for Michael's vows if the other man was already crying at his. They weren't even that good, in his opinion, but he would wait. 

Michael finished wiping at his eyes, holding tight to Gavin and smiling. He planned to make this Brit sob. 

"Gavin Free, even though you are, by far, the most annoying person in my life, I wouldn't want anyone else to spend the rest of it with. And I'm sure that we really don't care about what gay shit I have to say about you, but I'm gonna say it. I knew from the day that I met you that I wanted to keep you in my life. And yeah, maybe I didn't expect this, and everyone else didn't either, but I'm so damn happy to call you mine.  And I want to be able to call you mine for the rest of my life, waking up next to my best friend, my boi, every morning." 

Gavin wasn't sobbing, but there were tears in his eyes that he quickly wiped away. Michael was smiling, tempted to lean in and kiss the tears away, but he was good, patient enough. Finally, they were exchanging rings, more promises that they planned to keep. And finally, they were told they could kiss.  

Michael smiled, taking Gavin's face in his hands and whispered, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, Gavin Free." 

At that, he pressed his lips to Gavin's, smiling as the were announced the Jones'.


End file.
